Wildest Dream
by luxerrie
Summary: Hansol selalu yakin, tepatnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia adalah perempuan baik-baik. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Hansol umbar pada semua orang sebelum sesosok makhluk setinggi Burj Khalifa dan senakal Sinchan itu berdiri di depan kedua bola matanya dengan penampilan layaknya Pangeran Eric [A JohnSol fanfiction; Johnny x fem!Hansol]
1. Chapter 1

**_Wildest Dream_**

 _by Luxerrie_

 _Starring:_

 ** _J_** _i_ _ **H**_ _ansol (_ _ **NCT H**_ _ansol)_

 ** _J_** _ohnny_ _ **S**_ _eo (_ _ **NCT J**_ _ohnny)_

 _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _T rated_

 ** _WARNING! Genderswitch for Uke, Alternative Universe_**

 _Standard disclaimer applied_

Hening yang begitu panjang tetapi sama sekali tidak melahirkan sebuah canggung itu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Di atas atap Audi hitam itu mereka berdua duduk manis berdampingan menatap indahnya gugusan berjuta-juta bintang yang bersinar temaram di langit sana.

"Itu Virgo," yang lebih muda umurnya tiba-tiba saja bersuara, memecahkan hening panjang yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka. Tangannya yang berbalutkan jaket berbahan _blue jeans_ itu terulur untuk menunjuk udara kosong di atas kepalanya. "indah, bukan?"

Sosok di samping kanan si muda itu menoleh kearah bahu kirinya, refleks. Beberapa detik dia terdiam menunggu otaknya mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menanggapi perkataan yang lebih muda.

Lalu sosok itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa suara. Beberapa anak rambut pirang miliknya yang lolos dari cepolan ikut bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ini tidak bisa membaca rasi bintang, John." Sosok yang lebih tua itu tertawa pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana rupa si Virgo di atas langit sana.

"Namun bagiku semua gugusan bintang di atas sana memang indah, terlihat seperti langit-langit kamarku yang dihias dengan jutaan lampu pohon natal." Binar polos yang muncul dalam pupil sosok itu membuat Johnny—si sosok yang berumur lebih muda—tersenyum gemas ketika melihatnya.

"Pernah mendengar kisah tentang si Virgo ini?" Pertanyaan Johnny hanya di balas dengan gelengan pelan dari sosok di sampingnya.

Sebentar Johnny berdehem sebelum memulai sesi _story telling_ -nya pada sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar penuh minat.

"Tahu bagaimana awal dari kisah Pandora, bukan?" Johnny membuat jeda lagi namun kali ini lebih sebentar dari yang sebelumnya karena sosok itu menganggukan kepala pirangnya tepat setelah Johnny menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Setelah semua kejahatan, kekacauan, dan kesengsaraan keluar dari kotak yang dibuka oleh Pandora, semua dewa dan dewi berbondong-bondong pulang ke Nirwana agar terhindar dari nasib buruk yang menimpa bumi." Johnny mengambil nafas sebentar sambil memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi sosok di sampingnya atas dongeng yang dia kumandangkan.

"Namun ada satu dewi yang diam di bumi kala itu, menunggu lalu memastikan semua teman-teman dewa-dewinya sudah kembali ke Nirwana. Astraea namanya. _Unfortunatelly_ , Astraea terlambat. Sang dewi tidak bisa kembali ke Nirwana dan terjebak dalam kesengsaraan di bumi, selamanya. Lalu sebagai penghargaan dari sang Zeus, diangkatlah Astraea ke langit untuk menjadi sang bintang, bintang yang dinamai Virgo untuk mengenang kebaikan hatinya sepanjang masa _and the end_."

Sosok itu bertepuk tangan sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah decakan rasa kagum. "Aku _nggak_ tahu kalau Virgo punya cerita yang semelankolis itu."

Johnny mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang sosok itu. "Banyak membaca buku, Hansol- _noona_. Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang _top model_ hingga menjadikan majalah _fashion_ sebagai bahan bacaanmu satu-satunya."

Hansol mendecih sebal, tidak terima diceramahi seperti itu oleh laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau fasih bercerita tentang bintang Virgo seperti itu karena kau pernah bermain drama yang bertemakan mitologi Yunani dulu."

Johnny tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk membuat Hansol kagum terhadap pengetahuannya yang cukup luas.

Lalu hening lagi yang menguasai suasana di antara Johnny dan Hansol. Sehabis pria itu puas tertawa, tidak ada yang berminat membuka topik pembicaraan. Hansol terlalu sibuk dengan langit di atasnya dan Johnny terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

" _Noona-ya_ ," Johnny memanggil Hansol agar mengarahkan semua perhatiannya pada si pria muda di samping bahu kirinya.

"Hm, _mwoji_?" Hansol menjawabnya dengan mata yang tak lagi terfokuskan pada langit berbintang di atasnya. Kedua irisnya yang sewarna dengan _hazelnut_ itu menaruh semua atensinya pada Johnny yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia baca.

"Tidakkah _noona_ lelah dengan semua ini?" Gema dari suara _baritone_ Johnny seolah membius semesta, bahkan Hansol untuk diam mendengarkan semua yang pria itu akan katakan.

" _I'm so done with everything_ , aku ingin pergi, _noona_. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Hansol hanya bisa terdiam di atas atap mobil itu. Seketika otaknya kehilangan fungsinya untuk berfikir jernih. Baginya, bagi lobus-lobus otaknya, tiap kata yang tadi Johnny ucapkan terlalu rancu untuk dia pahami.

"A-apa maksud—"

Tanpa mengizinkan Hansol untuk menuntaskan apa yang akan dia katakan padanya, Johnny melompat turun dari atap mobil hitamnya sambil menarik tangan Hansol agar mengikutinya. Walaupun gadis itu berteriak penuh kontra karena terkejut terhadap apa yang tadi dia lakukan, Johnny tetap mendorong pelan Hansol untuk masuk dan duduk manis di atas kursi penumpang mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara.

 _Starter_ mobil itu Johnny nyalakan masih dengan diiringi seruan protes Hansol juga alunan tembang dari _disk jockey_ kesukaan Johnny yang ternyata masih menyala sedari tadi. Sepertinya baik Johnny maupun Hansol lupa mematikannya ketika mereka keluar dari mobil tadi.

 _I'm so alone, nothing feels like home_

Johnny membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara sambil tangannya terulur untuk memutar _volume_ musiknya agar lebih kencang terdengar. " _We'll drive out of the city to somewhere with no crowds, no one will know us_. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di sampingku seperti Byeol- _ie_ , _call_?"

Johnny berujar sambil mengarahkan _hi-five_ -nya untuk mendekati Hansol. Dengan malas perempuan bercepol pirang itu menyambut _hi-five_ Johnny sambil bergumam, enggan mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun setelah Johnny memintanya untuk menjadi setenang anjing peliharaan milik sepupu si laki-laki.

Johnny yang tersenyum puas kemudian membawa mobilnya menjauhi bukit kosong yang tadi dia jadikan sebagai tempat untuknya mengamati rasi bintang Virgo. Bahkan mulut pria itu kini terbuka lebar-lebar agar bisa ikut menyenandungkan sedikit dari lirik lagu _disk jockey_ kesukaannya itu.

" _I'm so alone, trying to find my way back home to you_..."

.

.

.

.

INI APAAN .gg akutu newbie disini gengs :'' lam enal /dadadadah .g entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul keberanian buat ngepost cerita disini (ceritanya ini debut fic gitu ehehe). Btw next or nah gaes?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wildest Dream_**

 _Storyline by Luxerrie_

 _Starring:_

 ** _J_** _i_ _ **H**_ _ansol (_ _ **NCT H**_ _ansol)_

 ** _J_** _ohnny_ _ **S**_ _eo (_ _ **NCT J**_ _ohnny)_

 _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _T rated_

 ** _WARNING! Genderswitch for Uke, Alternative Universe_**

 _Standard disclaimer applied_

 _._

.

.

.

Di sepanjang hidupnya yang sudah berjalan selama sekitar dua puluh satu tahun ini, Hansol tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa melalui tiga belas jam yang penuh dengan segudang pekerjaan yang mengikat akan terasa semelelahkan ini.

"Hansol- _ssi_ , _sugohaseyo_ (kerja bagus)."

Uluran tangan dari fotografer Lee menyadarkan Hansol dari segala lamunan tidak pentingnya. Gadis bermahkota yang selevel warnanya dengan kuningnya biji jagung itu tersenyum tipis seraya menyambut uluran tangan si fotografer tampan itu.

"Itu memang sudah kewajiban saya untuk bekerja seprofesional mungkin, Lee Dongmin- _ssi_." Hansol berujar kalem merendah yang disambut kekehan oleh si fotografer.

Selepas kedua anak adam dan hawa itu berbasa-basi sebentar, fotografer Lee berpamitan pergi pada Hansol. Si fotografer itu beralasan bahwa dia harus segera pulang untuk menjemput anak-anaknya di tempat penitipan anak. Padahal Hansol masih betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengan si tampan yang ternyata sudah tidak _single_ lagi itu.

Lee Dongmin membungkukan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum sopan sebelum pria itu berlalu meninggalkan Hansol. Beberapa menit Hansol tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sembari menatap pundak tegap yang kian menjauh itu. Lalu setelahnya kedua kakinya membawa seluruh beban pada tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan.

Hansol mendudukan tubuh lelahnya di sebuah sofa cokelat lembut yang sengaja disediakan di tempat itu hanya untuknya. Bukannya Hansol mau berlaga seperti orang penting atau apa, tapi menurut beberapa _staff_ yang sedari tadi sibuk berlalu-lalang sofa itu memang sengaja disiapkan untuknya duduk, _kok_.

Seluruh saraf pada tubuh kurus Hansol yang berbalutkan _blouse_ berwarna tosca itu seketika mengendur saat bersentuhan dengan permukaan sofa cokelat lembut itu. Hanya dengan beberapa detik duduk di atasnya Hansol bisa mengambil sebuah keseimpulan bahwa sofa yang kini sedang dia duduki adalah sofa mahal.

Hansol menatap jam dinding yang berada di timur kepalanya. Pukul tujuh tepat, sudah waktunya Hansol pulang. Jam kerja gadis itu sudah habis untuk hari ini. Hansol hanya tinggal menunggu _manager_ -nya dan _boom_ , sampailah gadis itu ke istana pribadinya.

Pikiran gadis itu sejenak melayang-layang memikirkan hal apa saja yang nanti akan dia lakukan setelah dia sampai di rumah. Mandi berendam dengan _aromatherapy_ mungkin menjadi hal pertama yang akan Hansol lakukan ketika pulang nanti. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan _movie_ - _marathon_ sambil ditemani semangkuk popcorn karamel rendah lemak hingga larut. Hanya dengan memikirkannya seperti itu cukup untuk membuat Hansol tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ji Hansol," Suara yang begitu lembut namun mengalun cukup tegas itu membawa Hansol pergi dari segala lamunan indahnya tentang susunan jadwal _me-time_ yang dia rencanakan secara spontan.

Hansol menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Itu Luhan, _manager_ -nya, di arah jam satu sedang menatapnya sambil menggenggam gulungan kertas yang tidak Hansol ketahui apa isinya.

"Kau itu lupa atau bagaimana, sih!? Semua orang sudah menunggumu, bodoh! Di ruang rapat!" Hansol mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak paham dengan apa yang Luhan katakan padanya.

Beberapa detik Hansol terdiam sambil menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan yang bisa dipahami oleh otaknya. Baru saja mulut Hansol akan terbuka menyerukan protes atas kalimat yang tadi _manager_ -nya lontarkan, Luhan bersuara terlebih dahulu. Tidak sedikit pun mengizinkan Hansol untuk bersuara.

"Ikut aku, Kim- _sajangnim_ ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang."

Tanpa memastikan Hansol berjalan mengikutinya atau tidak, Luhan tetap berjalan mantap menyusuri lorong yang tadi dia punggungi. Ketukan _heels_ Luhan yang terdengar semakin menjauh membuat Hansol bergegas bangun dari posisi nyamannya dan buru-buru melangkah menyusul Luhan yang berjalan secepat _Flash_. Sepertinya saat ini Luhan sedang dalam mode 'tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Hansol mendebatkan perintah yang dia kumandangkan'.

"Bisa berjalan lebih cepat, kan? Mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari ini."

Sebentar Luhan membalikan tubuh rampingnya pada Hansol yang kepayahan menyusulnya karena _stiletto_ lima sentinya sambil kedua irisnya menatap Hansol gemas. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengamit lengan Hansol agar kelajuan langkah kaki gadis itu bertambah walau sedikit saja.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah _meeting_ kita berjalan lebih lama dari ini, _sajangnim_?"

Laki-laki yang tengah duduk tenang sambil matanya bergerak aktif mencermati berkas-berkas penting itu menoleh sekilas pada si jangkung dengan model rambut belah tengah yang menatapnya gusar dari seberang meja sana.

Kemudian laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama puluhan berkas-berkas penting itu sambil berdehem pelan guna menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari mulut si jangkung.

" _Oh my God_ , _hyung_ , aku harus pulang! Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan kekasihku bisa habis aku di tangannya kalau datang terlambat walau hanya satu detik." Si jangkung mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak surai kecokelatannya gemas.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap tajam si jangkung setelah melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger kokoh pada hidung bangirnya. Berkas perusahaan yang sedari tadi dia genggam erat-erat di tangan kanannya kini sudah berpindah posisi menjadi tergeletak asal di atas meja bersama berkas-berkas lain hingga terlihat cukup berantakan.

"Johnny, dengar, kita sedang bekerja di sini. Sekarang aku bukanlah Joonmyun _hyung_ -mu yang bisa mengabulkan tiap-tiap kata dari apa yang kau rapalkan kepadaku. Sekarang aku adalah Kim- _sajangnim_ , bosmu, bersikaplah selayaknya seorang bawahan yang menghormati atasannya."

Johnny, si jangkung bersurai belah tengah itu mendecakan lidahnya sebal. Dia paling tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini ketika _hyung_ -nya mengeluarkan aura-aura _bossy_ yang bisa dengan mudah mendominasi nyali ciutnya.

Setelah dirasa Johnny tidak akan mengganggu perkerjaannya selama beberapa menit ke depan, Joonmyun kembali menyibukan dirinya bersama tumpukan berkas yang harus dia pelajari.

"John, kau masih berpacaran dengan Wendy?" Joonmyun bertanya tanpa menatap objek yang diberikan pertanyaan olehnya.

Johnny yang kini sedang sibuk bersama ponselnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun dengan gumaman malas. Antara niat dan tidak niat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan gadis itu, John." Joonmyun mulai mengoceh dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada lembar-lembar kertas dalam genggamannya. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak pernah menyukai dia menjadi kekasihmu? Wendy itu terlalu manja untuk seseorang yang lebih tua umurnya darimu. Dan kau terlalu _immature_ untuk seukuran laki-laki yang berumur dua puluh tahun."

Johnny mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel yang tengah menampilkan tampilan grafis dari _game_ kesukaannya. Wajahnya menatap Joonmyun dengan raut tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, _hyung_? Kau mencoba menasihati kehidupan cintaku dengan Wendy- _noona_?" Johnny menaikan nada bicaranya. Jelas kentara sekali kalau laki-laki dengan model rambut terbelah dua di tengah-tengah kepalanya itu tidak begitu senang dengan kalimat yang Joonmyun lontarkan tadi.

Joonmyun mengalihkan lagi atensinya pada Johnny yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan mata yang memincing tajam. Sebentar laki-laki berkepala tiga itu menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat petuahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, John. Aku beri tahu ya, kalian tidak akan bertahan lama kalau seperti ini terus, kau harus—"

"Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri sial—"

Suara mengetuk yang dihasilkan oleh pintu kaca di ruang rapat itu memotong telak kalimat Johnny yang belum selesai diucapkan. Sontak kedua laki-laki berbeda umur itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kaca yang menampilkan visual samar-samar dari dua orang manusia di balik sana.

"—an." Entah Johnny harus berterima kasih atau meneruskan mulutnya agar bergerak untuk mengumpati si pengetuk pintu yang telah berjasa dalam meredakan ledakan emosinya pada Joonmyun tadi. Pada akhirnya Johnny memutuskan untuk mengumpat pada si pengetuk pintu dengan lirih agar tidak tertangkap oleh gendang telinga sang kakak yang kini sedang menatapi pintu kaca itu dari tempatnya duduk. Kesal juga bukan kalau emosimu yang sudah menapaki titik tertinggi harus ditahan begitu saja?

"Ya, masuk." Joonmyun merubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih berwibawa ketika memberi perintah pada si pengetuk pintu untuk segera masuk. Kemudian kedua tangannya kini begitu sibuk bergerak membereskan lembar-lembar berkas yang belum selesai dia pelajari agar keadaan meja di depannya tidak terlalu terlihat berantakan.

Lalu terdengar suara gesekan dari pintu yang di dorong di atas lantai marmer sebelum tampak dua sosok perempuan dengan tinggi badan yang begitu kontras berbeda dari balik pintu kaca. Joonmyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, berisyarat kepada dua perempuan itu untuk masuk dan duduk bersama-sama dengannya dan Johnny.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kim- _sajangnim_. Sesiku bersama fotografer Lee baru saja selesai." Hansol, salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu yang berperawakan lebih tinggi, memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sang bos terlebih dulu. Tubuh semampainya membungkuk beberapa saat sebelum dirinya menarik kursi di sebelah Johnny dan mendudukinya dengan nyaman.

Joonmyun tertawa pelan seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Aku paham dengan pekerjaanmu, Hansol. Tidak usah sekaku itu padaku."

Johnny yang sedari tadi diam kini mendecih sebal mendengar nada bersahabat yang hanya Joonmyun keluarkan ketika dia berbicara dengan lawan jenis. Joonmyun yang menyadari kelakuan kurang sopan dari Johnny langsung memelototi laki-laki itu sebelum kembali memamerkan wajah malaikatnya pada dua perempuan itu. Dasar laki-laki seribu wajah!

Setelah itu Joonmyun berdehem pelan menyiapkan rangkaian kata yang akan dia ungkapkan pada semua orang yang menunggunya bicara di ruang rapat itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak langsung membawa kalian pada inti permasalahannya." Joonmyun menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kedua sorot matanya yang tajam namun tetap terlihat penuh wibawa itu menyoroti ketiga objek yang ada di depannya satu-persatu.

Tangan Joonmyun yang berbalutkan jas abu-abu mahal itu terulur untuk mendorong lembar-lembar kertas pada ketiga objek di hadapannya.

"Kalian semua pasti tahu bukan kalau aku akan menggarap sebuah film untuk akhir tahun nanti?" Joonmyun menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengobservasi bagaimana ekspresi dari manusia-manusia di hadapannya. "Aku ingin menjadikan Johnny dan Hansol sebagai pemeran utamanya."

Perbedaan dari cara bereaksi ditunjukan oleh ketiga orang yang sedari tadi duduk diam mencermati tiap-tiap kalimat Joonmyun itu. Dimulai dari Luhan yang duduk dipaling kiri hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai formalitas. Permasalahan ini sudah pernah dibahas oleh Joonmyun kepadanya jauh sebelum hari ini terjadi.

Lain dengan Hansol yang kini menatap atasannya dengan mulut yang membola. Setengah tidak percaya dengan informasi yang sudah membran timpaninya tadi.

Johnny juga menunjukan reaksi yang berbeda. Laki-laki yang tadinya tidak sedikit pun memiliki niatan untuk menaruh atensinya pada segala hal yang Joonmyun akan katakan, kini sedang menatap Joonmyun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kim- _sajangnim_ , _nongdamhajima_ (jangan bercanda)!" Johnny memekik tidak terima hingga refleksnya membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegap seolah-olah sedang menantang Joonmyun yang duduk tenang di atas singgasananya.

"Mengapa anda gegabah sekali? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengerjakan proyek sebesar ini bersama seseorang yang lebih familiar dengan _catwalk_ daripada tumpukan _script_ yang membosankan?"

Hansol sontak mendelik tidak suka pada laki-laki di sebelah pundak kirinya itu. Mulutnya benar-benar tajam untuk seukuran aktor pendatang baru yang baru saja naik daun.

Ingin rasanya mulut Hansol mengumpati laki-laki arogan itu sambil menjambak rambut belah tengahnya yang disisir begitu rapih. Namun hal itu harus dia simpan dulu dalam hatinya untuk kapan-kapan mengingat masih ada Kim- _sajangnim_ disini. Lagipula Hansol tidak terlalu mengenal aktor dengan nama panggung Johnny Seo itu.

Yang Hansol tahu laki-laki itu adalah salah satu pemain utama di dalam drama yang sedang viral saat ini—tapi Hansol belum pernah menonton drama itu barang satu menit pun. Wajahnya juga sering terlihat dalam acara-acara _variety show_ atau _talk show_ yang kadang ditonton oleh adiknya di rumah. Walaupun bernaung dalam label _management_ yang sama, Hansol tidak pernah menyapa langsung Johnny si aktor arogan itu.

"Aku kira kau akan memasangkanku dengan Wendy- _noona_! Sebelumnya kau pernah berjanji akan mengusahakannya seperti itu, _hyung_!" Kini Johnny berujar dengan nada yang lebih kalem tetapi masih sarat akan emosi pada tiap-tiap kalimatnya.

Joonmyun menghela napas sebentar. "Memang seperti itu rencana awalnya, John. _But sorry to say_ , sepertinya dengan memakai aktris milikku sendiri akan menekan _budget_ pengeluaran. Lagipula saat ini banyak fans dari Hansol yang memintanya untuk mencoba dunia akting—aku membacanya di internet omong-omong."

Johnny membuang nafasnya kasar seraya berdiri tepat setelah Joonmyun mengutarakan alasannya yang terdengar seperti lelucon di telinga Johnny.

"Terserah apa katamu, _hyung_. Aku pulang, Wendy- _noona_ sudah menungguku." Johnny yang sudah muak dengan hari ini berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa peduli kalau kelakuannya itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan perilaku manusia beradab. Bahkan teriakan Joonmyun pun dia abaikan begitu saja layaknya orang tuli.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyun menghela nafasnya atas kelakuan dari Johnny. Kacamata yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya yang bangir itu dia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Tolong maafkan perkataan Johnny yang sangat tidak sopan itu, Hansol- _a_. Belakangan ini adikku menjadi agak besar kepala karena semua orang sedang memuja-muja dirinya." Joonmyun berujar sungkan dengan mata yang menatap Hansol frustasi.

Hansol hanya mengangguk kaku, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga dengan perkataan Johnny tadi. Bagaimana mungkin proyek sebesar itu dilimpahkan padanya yang sehari-hari hanya berpose di depan _blitz_ kamera atau berlenggak-lenggok di atas _catwalk_? Sepertinya Joonmyun sedang sakit jiwa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang telah si bodoh itu katakan padamu. Aku masih akan tetap menunjukmu sebagai pemeran utama wanita di filmku." Joonmyun berujar mantap. "Ingat kalau dulu kau pernah mengambil kelas akting, kan? Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, Hansol- _a_."

Ah, Joonmyun benar. Hansol pernah mengambil kelas akting ketika masih dalam masa-masa _trainee_ dulu. Namun itu sudah terlewat tiga tahun lamanya. Lagipula Hansol hanya menghadiri kelas akting itu beberapa kali. Kelas _modeling_ lebih menarik minatnya kala itu.

Tetapi tatapan memelas yang Joonmyun tunjukan kepadanya saat ini membuat kalimat penolakan itu tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Lalu kalimat penolakan itu tertelan beigitu saja bersamaan dengan ludah yang dia tugaskan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja tercekat.

"Entahlah, _sajangnim_. Namun akan aku usahakan sebisaku."

Senyum simpul Joonmyun menjadi penutup dalam rapat yang berjalan cukup alot kali ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Special thanks to_

 **Yutrash, no. 006121, OhDaddy, Guest, JohnSolMate**.

.

.

WKWKW APA-APAAN INIIII xD btw ndak nyangka lho ada juga yang mau review ceritaku ehehe. Semoga updatean ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan ya :c lafya~~~


End file.
